


Entreloupes manquées

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [77]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Host Clubs, Implied Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Lemon, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 77. Dans une rue en plein quartier de Shibuya, deux bars à hôtes, le Karasuno et le Shiratorizawa, sont rivales depuis des années. Bokuto fait un pari avec Akaashi où il doit séduire l'hôte numéro un de la boite rivale. De l'autre coté, Kageyama doit aller au Karasuno dans le but de découvrir qui est leur mystèrieux numéro un. Yaoi. AkaOi.Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas.





	Entreloupes manquées

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la requête AkaOi de Moshi-sama avec le contexte suivant : Akaashi rencontre Oikawa suite à un pari entre Kuroo, Bokuto et lui. Bon, j'ai aussi ajouté un 3P (je suis dézoulée, c'est l'inspiration) et la fic se passera dans le même type d'univers que Dans le bar de l'Oiseau Blanc : celui des hotes donc j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci kama-chan59 et Nanouluce pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et un bon DomPeri (à consommer avec modération). ;)

Karasuno et Shiratorizawa. Deux des bars à hôtes les plus cotés de Shibuya qui avaient pignons sur rue non loin d'une chaine de love hotels. S'ils choisissaient une clientèle variée, aussi bien féminine que masculine, l'atmosphère présente à l'intérieur fut bien différente. Karasuno misait sur le coté cosy et chaleureux tandis que Shiratorizawa était plus axé lounge et branché.

En tous cas, les deux bars à hotes menaient une lutte sans merci l'une contre l'autre et ce jusque devant leur entrée. "Venez dans notre bar Karasuno, s'écria Nishinoya en accostant des jeunes filles qui passaient devant lui, vous y serez traiter comme une princesse.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, gentes demoiselles, scanda Terushima de l'autre coté de la rue, à Shiratorizawa, notre numéro 1 vous accueillera comme la reine de ses lieux."

Malheureusement pour Yû, le playboy avait raison : le numéro 1 de leur boite, que tout le monde dans le quartier surnommait le Grand Roi, avait une cote phénoménale même si de leur coté, ils avaient Kuroo, le numéro 2 du Karasuno, pour palier à cette concurrence. Néanmoins, eux aussi avaient une carte maitresse qui assurait leur succès et ça, même ces blancs-becs de Shiratorizawa n'étaient pas au courant de la vraie identité de leur numéro 1 à eux.

Le rabatteur se remit donc au travail pendant que son ami Ryu sélectionnait les personnes devant l'entrée en bon vigile qu'il était. A l'intérieur du Karasuno, Daichi Sawamura poussa un long soupir, assis à son bureau. Les recettes de son bar baissaient à vue d'oeil depuis qu'Ushijima avait engagé Oikawa.

Cet hôte avait réussi à leur piquer les meilleures clientes et il ne savait pas comment faire pour les ramener ici. Je ne vais quand mëme pas tout miser sur notre numéro 1, pensa Daichi en plongeant la main dans ses courtes mèches noires pendant que l'hote numéro tde la boite lui servit une tasse de thé : "Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Daichi, constata Sugawara avec inquiétude, les recettes sont si mauvaises que ça?

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore dans le rouge, répondit Daichi en buvant une gorgée, mais ça ne serait que tarder. Oikawa est redoutable."

Koushi fut chagriné de voir son patron dans cet état. L'établissement du Karasuno existait depuis des années et l'ancien propriétaire avait confié les rennes à Daichi avant de prendre sa retraite. Inutile de dire que le bar à hôtes et ses employés comptaient beaucoup pour lui. "Je suis certain que nous trouverons une solution, le réconforta-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos. Daichi lui offrit un petit sourire avant de regarder de nouveau l'écran de son ordinateur d'un air dubitatif. Il aimerait bien en trouver une mais que faire face au Grand Roi? Le noiraud se laissa ensuite aller quand Koushi l'étreignit tendrement pour l'apaiser.

Or, leur conversation avait été secrètement écoutée par un hôte bien curieux qui réussit à partir discrètement jusqu'aux vestiaires où deux de ses collègues l'attendaient. "Hey!Hey!Hey! Kuroo, le salua Bokuto, le numéro 5 du bar, alors comment va Daichi?

\- Ça craint, les gars, répondit Tetsurou en ouvrant son casier, on est bientôt dans le rouge.

\- Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour court-circuiter Shiratorizawa, non?, se demanda Koutarou en fronçant les sourcils avant de poser les yeux sur Akaashi qui était en train de se changer, je sais! Dis, Akaashi. Ça te dit qu'on fasse un petit pari?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son ami pour lui donner des petits coups de coude amicaux.

\- Ouais, renchérit Tetsurou avec un grand sourire, ça sera amusant.

\- Tu t'y mets aussi, Kuroo-san?, soupira Keiji en mettant sa chemise, quel est l'enjeu, cette fois-ci?

\- T'inquiète, le rassura Koutarou, l'enjeu sera entre Tetsu-kun et moi mais je voulais savoir si tu serais capable de faire succomber le numéro 1 de Shiratorizawa. Comme tu es le plus discret de nous tous, il saura pas que tu viens du Karasuno.

\- C'est ingénieux venant de toi, Koutarou, s'étonna Kuroo en sortant sa chemise de son casier à vestiaires, mais comme ça, peut-être que le Grand Roi délaisserait un peu sa clientèle. Ceci dit, je suis quand même mitigé, poursuivit-il d'un ton moqueur, réservé comme tu es, je doute que tu lui fasses une bonne impression.

\- Je sais que tu essaies de blesser mon amour-propre, déclara Akaashi en fermant son casier, mais j'accepte car il est rare qu'un plan de Bokuto-san soit aussi rèfléchi et au moins, nous évitons la concurrence déloyale. Par contre, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux collègues et amis, j'ai l'intuition qu'ils risquent d'en faire de même de leur coté. Après tout, l'identité de notre numéro 1 est censée être un secret.

\- Oh je suis certain que notre carte maitresse s'occupera très bien du problème s'il se présente, répliqua Tetsurou en passant un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, faut qu'on y aille, Koutarou. Nos chères invitées nous attendent. Akaashi, on compte sur toi, hein?"

Keiji hocha la tête en se déshabillant pour remettre les habits qu'il avait eu avant de venir aux vestiaires. Autant avoir une allure décontractée pour mieux passer inaperçu.

Pendant ce temps, au bar Shiratorizawa, le numéro 1 Oikawa se préparait en chantonnant en compagnie de son collègue numéro 2, Kenji Futakuchi. Leur patron Ushiwaka était absent ce soir et le poste de responsable de la boite a été confié à Tooru qui eut une brillante idée pour mettre une bonne fois pour toutes le Karasuno hors d'état de nuire.

Il avait désigné l'hôte le moins coté de la boîte (et accessoirement son larbin) comme espion afin de découvrir qui était ce fameux numéro 1 que le patron de ce nid de corbeaux cachait. "Tu as bien entendu, Tobio-chan?, avait-il demandé au jeune Kageyama quand il venait de rentrer aux vestiaires pour se changer, l'avenir de Shiratorizawa dépend de ta discrétion. D'ailleurs, ça te permettra aussi d'apprendre en observant. Ton air renfrogné a tendance à faire fuir tout le monde..."

Tooru ricana à ce souvenir tout en fermant les boutons de sa chemise : "Ah ah, Ken-chan, je suis un génie.

\- Tu penses que ça va marcher?, s'enquit un Futakuchi bien dubitatif, c'est à peine s'il n'agresse pas quelqu'un quand il se met à parler, donc l'envoyer comme ça au casse-pipe...

\- Tobio-chan a besoin de s'ouvrir un peu, répondit Tooru en se parfumant légèrement, et puis ça nous fait un concurrent de moins dans la hiérarchie, non?, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite qui le fit rouler des yeux. Ce mec est horrible, pensa Kenji en soupirant mais il ne niait pas que ses compétences étaient plus qu'exemplaires.

Ils finirent de se vêtir quand Yahaba apparut dans les vestiaires pour appeler Oikawa. "Un client te demande.

\- Un client, tu dis?, s'étonna Tooru, habitué à être en compagnie de demoiselles, ça change un peu. J'arrive, il fit ensuite à son collègue, bon courage pour choper le DomPeri avant moi, Ken-chan."

Kenji roula des yeux. Oui, Oikawa était le numéro et se targuait sur le fait qu'il pouvait facilement convaincre ses invitées à acheter le Dom Perignon en moins de temps qu'il faut dire ouf et il n'hésitait pas à en escorter quelques unes après. Bon, lui n'incluait pas l'escorte dans sa formule, ce qui expliquait son statut de numéro 2 mais il avait des principes.

Les clientes et clients n'étaient pas de simples porte-feuilles et beaucoup avait besoin de se sentir réconfortés mais ça, Oikawa ne semblait pas le comprendre.

Tooru avança donc tout guilleret à l'espace qui lui était réservé : au Shiratorizawa, chaque hote avait un coin à lui où il pouvait faire son travail sans être dérangé par un de ses collègues. En tant que hôte numéro 1, il possèdait le privilège d'avoir un coin VIP situé un peu plus en retrait et séparé par un petit mur où se trouvait un aquarium. La petite banquette était d'ailleurs dans un coin plus sombre, seulement illuminé par la lueur discrète des néons aux nuances cyanes pour plus d'intimité et en effet, un jeune homme l'y attendait.

Il ne paie pas de mine, pensa alors Tooru. Certes, il avait un petit coté brun ténébreux mais ses expressions lui donnaient un air trop blasé pour le rendre séduisant. Je vais le décoincer un peu. "Bonsoir et bienvenue au Shiratorizawa, minauda-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui, je suis Tooru, pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il en lui baisant la main, vous allez passer la soirée en ma compagnie, très cher et je comblerai le moindre de vos désirs..." Oh oh, c'est quoi cette lueur que je viens de voir dans ses yeux noirs?

\- Je me nomme Akaashi, déclara Keiji en retirant doucement sa main, je suis venu au Shiratorizawa parce que certaines de mes amies ne manquent pas d'éloges à l'ègard du Grand Roi mais je dois avouer que sa réputation n'est rien face à la réalité.

\- Je le sais, se vanta Tooru en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner de la contenance, mais que voulez-vous? Je suis au delà de vos espéranc...

-... Vous êtes bien fade, le coupa Keiji d'un ton sec, on dirait un prince charmant de pacotille.

Inutile de dire qu'Oikawa le prit plutôt mal. Un client ne le trouvait pas à son goût, son égo en fut très blessé. "Comment?, s'offusqua-t-il avant de se reprendre d'une voix plus suave, mais nous venons tout juste de faire connaissance."

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à se perdre dans des prunelles sombres indondables mais tellement attirantes. On dirait que cet Akaashi arrivait à le sonder au plus profond de lui. En tous cas, la carte "Prince Charmant" ne marchait pas sur lui, autant être soi-même, à savoir machiavélique à souhait. Tu vas voir, je vais te séduire en moins de deux et te faire acheter l'alcool le plus cher de la boite. "Et si nous prenions un verre, histoire de briser la glace?, demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du noiraud, je brûle d'envie de vous connaitre, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille avant de souffler légèrement dedans.

Keiji eut un petit sourire. Comme il s'en était douté, Oikawa semblait quelqu'un de bien lisse en apparence mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tombe dans son piège et il ne se cachait pas que passer une nuit avec un bellâtre pareil serait on ne peut plus plaisant... Surtout si c'était pour effacer ce sourire hypocrite et le changer en une expression éperdue de plaisir mais d'abord... Endossons le rôle de sa proie idéale. Pour ça, il peut exemple sur une des personnes qui faisaient la renommée du Karasuno."A-avec plaisir, Tooru-san, bégaya-t-il avec un ton faussement embarassé.

\- La proximité vous gêne, Akaashi?, sussura Tooru en le collant encore plus à lui, pourtant, c'est l'idéal pour approfondir le contact, non?, son sourire s'élargit en voyant le noiraud fuir timidement son regard, à moins que vous vouliez que je m'éloigne un peu.

\- Non!, s'empressa de répondre Akaashi en rougissant légèrement, je... Je suis bien comme ça."

Tooru jubilait intérieurement. C'était si facile de succomber à son charme. Il fit signe à un des serveurs de venir tout en décidant de changer de manoeuvre. Je ne vais pas lui faire payer de Dom Peri à celui-ci, il aura droit à une escorte très personnelle. "Te voilà, Iwa-chan, fit-il à son meilleur ami qui venait d'arriver, un plateau à la main et l'air fortement mécontent, dis à Makki de me faire un Sex on the Beach pour deux."

Hajime regarda Oikawa avant de s'arrêter brièvement sur son client qu'il reconnut comme étant un des hôtes du Karasuno vu qu'il y était allé une fois par curiosité. Cependant, il prit le parti de ne rien dire si ça permettait à enseigner à Oikawa une bonne leçon. Keiji, de son coté, réprima un soupir de soulagement.

Il savait que le serveur l'avait repéré mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait décidé de le laisser faire. La voix d'Oikawa se fit entendre en un sensuel murmure contre son oreille : "Parlez-moi de vous, Akaashi."

Le noiraud leva alors les yeux sur les prunelles chocolats qui le dévoraient du regard. Certes, ça lui faisait de l'effet mais il ne voulait pas perdre la main-mise. "Seulement si tu me parles de toi, Tooru-san, dit-il en détournant de nouveau son regard en faisant mine d'être trop timoré pour le dire directement. Il fallait qu'Oikawa croive qu'il fut trop subjugué par son charisme pour s'exprimer normalement.

\- Je préfère laisser parler mon corps pour vous montrer combien je vous trouve adorable, sussura Tooru en calant la tête d'Akaashi contre son torse pour lui caresser les cheveux, après qu'on ait siroté notre cocktail en amoureux, que diriez-vous que je vous escorte, histoire que nous continuions notre conversation dans un cadre plus intime?"

Keiji fit exprès de mettre un moment avant de hocher la tête, histoire que le Grand Roi puisse croire à un moment d'hésitation. Son plan fonctionnait comme prévu. Encore un peu et il ferait du numéro 1 du Shiratorizawa sa proie.

Le numéro 3 du Karasuno frémit de plaisir à la pensée de la suite des événements. Il pensait à une des personnes qui faisaient la renommée du Karasuno sur lequel il avait pris exemple. Il faudrait que je l'invite au restaurant la prochaine fois.

Pendant ce temps, au Karasuno, Kageyama regardait le bar dans son ensemble avec sa tapisserie bordeaux mise en valeur par les lampes tamisées et son ambiance accueillante qui le détendit plus que dans la boîte où il travaillait. En tant que numéro 6 de Shiratorizawa, Tobio avait une clientèle très réduite, sa timidité le rendant irritable au point qu'il faisait fuir les personnes susceptibles de prendre sa carte.

Oikawa lui-même s'amusait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie et l'avait relégué à espionner leurs concurrents afin de savoir qui était ce fameux numéro 1 mystérieux dont tout le monde parlait. Le noiraud ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux lui aussi, il décida donc d'aller au comptoir où s'affairait le barman, un jeune homme roux de petite taille vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir que Tobio trouva bien adorable avec ses yeux ambres rieurs. Il fut captivé par sa beauté innocente. "Bienvenue au Karasuno, déclara-t-il joyeusement en essuyant un verre pour le ranger ensuite, avez-vous rendez-vous avec Tetsurou ou Koushi? Si c'est pour Koutarou, il est parti raccompagner une cliente, sinon Keiji est absent ce soir.

\- Je ne suis venu pour aucun d'entre eux, répondit Tobio un peu trop vivement, je veux rencontrer le numéro 1."

Le barman s'arrêta un moment avant de le détailler brièvement de haut en bas, un petit sourire malicieux se formant sur ses lèvres lorsque Tobio fuit son regard avec gêne. Apparemment, le jeune homme n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe de cette manière. Très interessant. "Vous avez l'air stressé, répliqua innocemment le roux en mettant un verre à martini sur le comptoir, je vais vous préparer un petit cocktail avant de vous le présenter histoire de vous détendre un peu mais il faudra aussi que vous répondiez à une petite question."

Tobio l'interrogea du regard pour être ensuite subjugué par la dextérité avec laquelle le barman passait le mélange qu'il avait fait au shaker avant de le verser dans le verre pour le décorer d'une petite rondelle de citron. "Et voilà, déclara-t-il d'un ton satisfait en regardant le liquide d'un magnifique bleu azur, un Blue Lagoon rien que pour vous et offert par la maison. Je l'ai fait en pensant à vos beaux yeux, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse et enjôleuse quand le noiraud commença à siroter le cocktail avant de manquer de le recracher quand il entendit cette déclaration.

Le regard du barman changé de tout au tout : il se faisait moins espiègle et plus séducteur, tout comme le sourire qu'il lui adressait. Tobio sentit ses joues s'enflammer et l'amertume teintée d'acidité du Blue Lagoon fit qu'une langeur étrange s'était emparée de son corps, le poussant à se laisser aller, à se lâcher un peu toutefois, il n'oublia pas son objectif. "Vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait que je réponde à une question."

Shouyou eut un petit rire en regardant à la dérobée l'espace réservé aux VIP. Ce Kageyama était tellement trognon, il avait de plus en plus envie de s'occuper de lui et nul doute qu'il n'était pas le seul à en avoir l'envie à en juger les iris mordorés qui les fixaient intensélent au loin."Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez rencontrer le numéro 1 de Karasuno, c'est ça?

\- Oui, répondit Tobio avec entêtement, et vous m'avez dit que vous alliez me le présenter.

\- Ça dépend, répliqua Shouyou avec désinvolture en croisant les bras, vous désirez voir le soleil ou la lune?

\- Quoi?, quelle question étrange, c'est ça la question à laquelle je dois répondre?

\- Le soleil rend votre soirée plus joyeuse et il vous donne plein d'affection à en revendre, expliqua Shouyou en s'approchant de Tobio, la lune est du genre à cacher son jeu mais elle est très douée pour réaliser vos fantasmes les plus secrets, il lui chuchota à l'oreille, mais nous allons faire une exception et tu auras droit aux deux, petite ombre, finit-il en lui mordillant tendrement l'oreille.

Tobio eut un mouvement de recul en s'empourprant. Comment ce barman savait-il le surnom honteux que donnaient quelques uns de ses collègues au bar où il travaillait? Kageyama, l'ombre de Shiratorizawa, l'hôte qui ne servait à rien. Le barman lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de sortir du comptoir pour lui prendre tendrement la main. "Allons-y, Kageyama.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom?

\- Disons qu'on se croise souvent dehors quand Kei et moi faisons nos sorties d'escorte et qu'on te voit souvent discuter avec un de tes collègues près de l'entrée du Shiratorizawa, répondit le roux en l'amenant au coin VIP, lui et moi n'avons pas beaucoup de temps libre en tant que numéro 1 du Karasuno." Tobio savait que le roux faisait allusion à Iwaizumi-san avec lequel il se confiait pour ses problèmes au boulot mais attends, ce barman venait de dire que..." Il y a deux numéros 1?, s'étonna alors le noiraud pendant que Shouyou s'arrêta devant une banquette où était assis un grand jeune homme blond dont le sourire narquois l'énerva un peu. "Je vois que tu as tout compris, déclara alors Kei en l'invitant à s'asseoir à coté de lui, je suis Kei et voici Shouyou.

\- Nous avons choisi les surnoms du soleil et la lune à cause de nos noms de famille Hinata et Tsukishima, raconta Shouyou en se mettant sur les genoux du noiraud pour mieux le câliner, et nous allons tout faire pour te rendre la soirée agréable."

Tobio sentit ensuite Kei mettre un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer gentiment contre lui. Il ne niait pas que la situation était bizarre mais étrangement, il se sentait bien au contact des deux hôtes. C'était comme s'ils l'enveloppaient de douceur mais un doute persista. "Vous faites ça avec tous vos clients?, se surprit-il à demander, une légère pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

\- Non, tu es le premier et tu seras aussi le dernier, répondit Shouyou en lui embrassant la joue, Kei et moi avons flashé sur toi, tu sais?, ajouta-t-il pendant que son petit ami caressait doucement la main du noiraud.

\- Mais si ça te gêne, ajouta Kei en posant un petit baiser sur la tempe, on arrête là."

Tobio aurait dit non normalement mais les baisers de Shouyou sur son cou et la langue de Kei contre le lobe de son oreille le firent balayer toute résistance. Lui qui avait perdu petit à petit confiance en lui, lui qui s'était mis à douter de ses capacités, il commençait maintenant à comprendre ce qui lui avait manqué. Le noiraud avait toujours eu peur de traiter ses clients avec tendresse car il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté lui-même.

Le numèro 6 du Shiratorizawa regardait tour à tour les deux numéros 1 du Karasuno. Contrairement à Oikawa-san qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'observer pour apprendre de lui, il pouvait voir dans leurs regards que Shouyou et Kei étaient sincères dans leurs actions même si leurs sentiments à son égard le firent rougir encore plus. Son coeur battit la chamade. "Non, vous... Vous pouvez continuer."

Kei et Shouyou se regardèrent d'un air entendu. "On l'amène dans notre sanctuaire à nous?, demanda le roux au blond.

\- Evidemment, répondit Kei sur le ton de l'évidence, le lit là-bas est plus grand que celui de notre chambre.

\- Pas faux, fit Shouyou en donnant un petit baiser affectueux au blond avant d'annoncer au noiraud en se levant, c'est parti pour une petite escorte, Tobio. Tu verras, tu ne vas pas le regretter."

Tobio hocha la tête en prenant timidement la main que lui proposa le roux. C'est étrange, cette proposition de le faire à trois me déroute et pourtant... Il ne put que succomber aux prunelles ambres et aux iris or qui le caressèrent amoureusement du regard en une tendre invitation silencieuse.

Au même moment, Oikawa bataillait avec un nouveau souci. Il avait amené Akaashi chez lui, ce dernier lui avait timidement proposé un thé, ok mais à peine il l'eut embrassé qu'une langue bien chaude s'ètait engoufrée dans sa bouche pour mieux titiller la sienne. Le Grand Roi se trouvait donc là, à moitié allongé sur le canapé du salon chez son client en train de fondre sous le baiser torride que celui-ci en train de donner. Hé, ça doit être à moi de lui faire ça!...Mmmm, qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien quand même, pensa-t-il en s'accrochant à lui, j'en veux encore.

Keiji rompit le baiser, laissant un filet de salive s'étirer entre leurs bouches avant de sourire en se léchant les lèvres. Le Grand Roi était complètement échevelé suite à ce qu'ils avaient partagé et haletait fortement, les joues rosies par le plaisir. "Bien, déclara le noiraud en caressant la lèvre du brun du pouce, il est temps pour nous d'aller dans ma chambre."

Il se leva et prit la main de Tooru pour qu'il en fasse de même puis les amena tous les deux dans sa chambre où il le poussa sur le lit. Le brun tentait de reprendre ses esprits mais Akaashi s'était allongé sur lui avant de s'écarter légèrement pour déboutonner la chemise de l'hôte et toucher son torse. "Tu as une belle peau, complimenta Keiji en laissant courir doucement ses doigts dessus, très douce au toucher, on dirait de la soie."

Tooru se sentit étrangement flatté par ce compliment mais normalement c'était à lui de mener la danse. Le brun tenta de se relever mais le noiraud l'en empêcha. "Akaas...

-...Chuuut!, chuchota Keiji en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour ensuite les caresser en un mouvement à la fois tendre et sensuel, et appelle-moi Keiji."

Tooru se perdit dans les iris noirs qui l'envoutaient de plus en plus. C'était comme si Akaashi lui avait jeté un sortilège qu'il ne souhaitait rompre en aucun cas. Il avait l'impression d'être à la place de ses clientes qui ne demandaient que son amour."Anh." Keiji venait de lécher un de ses tétons avant de pincer légèrement l'autre avec ses doigts. "Laisse-moi te cajôler, Tooru, murmura ensuite le noiraud tout en couvrant le torse de baisers, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois amplement satisfait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui se fit plus enjôleur.

Tooru eut un déclic. Il parle exactement comme un..."Attends une... minute, haleta Oikawa en résistant tant bien que mal à la chaleur qui montait en lui, tu es... un hôte du Karasuno? C'est toi le numéro...Aaaah!" Keiji venait d'ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon pour empoigner son membre au travers de son caleçon.

\- Je ne suis que le numéro 3, répondit humblement Keiji en enlevant le pantalon et le caleçon de Tooru tout en parsemant les cuisses fuselées de ce dernier de petits baisers, je ne pense pas que tu aurais interessé le soleil et la lune. Ton collègue, par contre...

\- Comment sais-tu que...Mmmmm!, gémit-il quand Keiji se mit à lui suçoter son membre.

\- Je l'ai croisé quand je partais pour le Shiratorizawa, expliqua Keiji en se redressant pour prendre un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, c'était facile à deviner et puis le numéro 1 parlait souvent de lui, ces derniers temps. Nul doute qu'il veut le séduire hors travail mais je pense que j'en ai trop dit."

Tooru se rendit compte que Keiji avait parlé du soleil et de la lune en parlant de ce mystérieux hôte mais un doigt s'immisçant doucement en lui l'empêcha de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. "Il est temps de te faire ressentir l'extase, poursuivit le noiraud en commençant à le préparer, mais avant je vais faire en sorte que cela soit pour toi le moins inconfortable possible."

Le brun fut touché par cette considération. Keiji le traitait comme quelque chose de précieux que cela fut par le regard tendre qu'il lui adressait ou par la douceur qu'il ressentait dans ses gestes. Une pointe de jalousie envahit son coeur en l'imaginant se comporter de la même manière avec sa clientèle. "Qu'y a-t-il, Tooru?, s'enquit le noiraud en lui caressant la joue. Il était vraiment mignon avec ses expressions faciles à lire.

\- Rien, répondit Tooru en faisant la moue avant de pousser un petit cri que Keiji trouvait adorable.

\- Bien, fit Keiji en retirant doucement ses doigts pour ensuite enlever son propre pantalon et sous-vêtements. Il écarta ensuite davantage les jambes de Tooru et s'enfonça doucement en lui, ses mains prenant les hanches pour les surélever un peu. Le brun eut mal cependant, la douleur s'estompa rapidement une fois Keiji entièrement en lui.

C'était vraiment bon de le sentir palpiter tout au fond de lui. Tooru sourit même en l'entendant soupirer de bien-être. "C'est agréable d'être en toi, Tooru, déclara Keiji en lui embrassant affectueusement les lèvres, et toi? Es-tu satisfait?

\- Oh que oui!, répondit Tooru en le serrant contre lui, c'est bien large comme il faut.

\- Je vois, dit le noiraud avec un petit sourire, je pense que tu es prêt pour la suite, fit-il en bougeant doucement, mmmmm! Ton étroitesse est un délice."

Tooru ne put que gémir en s'accordant aux mouvements de bassin lents et profonds de son amant. C'était vraiment dommage qu'ils furent encore en partie habillés car il aurait voulu sentir sa peau contre la sienne mais cela n'empêchait nullement leur étreinte à la fois douce et passionnée d'être aussi sensuelle. Keiji décida alors d'y aller plus rapidement en admirant les prunelles chocolats à la fois mutines et lascives, heureux de voir que Tooru ressentait beacoup de plaisir.

Dire qu'il avait élaboré ce plan à la fois pour le pari de Bokuto-san et pour protéger le Karasuno mais maintenant, il avait vraiment envie de combler Tooru, ce Grand Roi qu'il trouvait tellement trognon. Il le sentit d'ailleurs s'étrécir vicieusement autour de lui quand il atteignit son point sensible. Il est temps de l'amener à la jouissance. Lui-même la sentit aussi venir.

Tooru ne put que pousser des cris face aux vas et vients plus rapides et aux caresses de Keiji sur sa virilité. Les sensations furent telles qu'il vint rapidement tout en sentant son amant se déverser en lui. Le brun reprit alors son souffle pendant que le noiraud se retira doucement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il irait dans la salle d'eau faire couler un bain bien chaud mais avant, il voulut s'assurer de quelque chose : "T'ai-je comblé?, demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Tooru se blottit contre lui sans mot dire, il commençait à comprendre ses clients maintenant. Ce sentiment d'être dorloté, il aimait ça malgré tout et certainement parce qu'il avait été séduit par cet hôte bien plus manipulateur que lui. J'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre. "J'aimerai un petit supplément, si ça ne te dérange... Et aussi ta carte.

\- C'est compris dans ton escorte, murmura Keiji en lui posant un baiser sur le front, et je te donnerai ma carte avec plaisir. Tu auras droit à une option privilégiée."

Tooru ne put s'empêcher de sourire joyeusement, tout guilleret à l'idée de le revoir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la suite d'un hôtel situé non loin des deux bars, Tobio était trop concentré à ressentir les mains de Shouyou et de Kei pour pouvoir penser à quoique ce soit. Le blond et le roux couvrirent son corps de caresses et de baisers au point qu'il se perdit dans ces sensations qui furent nouvelles pour lui, à croire que les deux hôtes du Karasuno s'étaient donnés le mot pour le faire gémir le plus possible. "Nnnn."

Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres en sentant deux longs doigts se mouvoir doucement en lui tandis qu'une langue taquine léchait son membre. "Je pense que Tobio est prêt, Shouyou, déclara Kei qui fut assis derrière lui en train de retirer ses doigts, tu arrives à tenir le coup?, questionna-t-il à l'adresse du noiraud d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

Tobio se renfrogna légèrement avant de regarder le roux stopper ses coups de langue entre ses jambes pour lui offrir un sourire mutin. "C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, ce soir, déclara Shouyou en prenant le lubrifiant que lui tendit Kei afin d'en enduire sur sa virilité, comme c'est ta première fois, poursuivit-il en se positionnant, j'irai doucement.

\- Shouyou est très doux en la matière, le rassura Kei en sentant Tobio se raidir devant lui, tu verras, tu vas beaucoup aimer.

\- Par contre, tu vas avoir un peu mal au début, fit le roux en le pénétrant doucement.

Tobio serra les dents face à la douleur mais les va et vients de Kei sur sa virilité l'en distraya assez vite. Shouyou attendit alors de s'ajuster après en couvant Kei et Tobio d'un regard tendre. Il les trouvait vraiment beaux. "Ça va, Tobio?, demanda-t-il quand même avec inquiétude.

Le noiraud hocha la tête tandis que le blond lui posa un petit baiser sur la joue. "Tu peux continuer, murmura Tobio avant de gémir de nouveau quand Shouyou commença à bouger en lui, puis à crier lorsque Kei se mit à taquiner ses tétons en les faisant légèrement rouler avec ses doigts pour les tirer légèrements. Bon sang, c'est tellement bon.

Kei et Shouyou sourirent en le voyant si réceptif, le roux prenant la décision d'accélèrer le rythme tout en se mettant à caresser le bâton de chair du noiraud. Tobio perdit pied à ce moment-là, l'esprit embrumé tandis que le blond se mit à l'embrasser fougeusement. Kei ne pensa pas à son propre plaisir, privilégiant celui de Shouyou et le noiraud et se plut à contempler leurs réactions entre plaisir sans nom et grande euphorie. Il rompit alors le baiser quand il vit le roux fermer les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, signe qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Shouyou se déversa en Tobio en un cri, la chaleur de son amant l'ayant trop embrasé tandis que le noiraud vint peu après en se contractant légèrement. Il eut un petit rire en le regardant ensuite somnoler une fois qu'il s'eut retiré de lui. Les émotions avaient dû être trop fortes. "Par contre, c'est à toi de t'occuper de moi, Kei, fit le roux après avoir tendrement embrassé le noiraud qui s'était endormi entre temps.

\- Avec grand plaisir, dit Kei en allongeant doucement Tobio sur le lit, mais allons dans le jacuzzi pour laisser Tobio dormir, ajouta-t-il en caressant les courtes mèches noires du jeune homme assoupi.

\- Ok, confirma Shouyou avec un grand sourire avant de lui demander en se levant pour recouvrir le noiraud, tu crois que Tobio viendra nous revoir après? J'aimerai bien, avoue-t-il franchement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'emporta-t-il, cela ne veut pas dire que...

-... Je sais, Shouyou, le tranquilisa le blond en lui donnant un doux baiser pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la salle de bain, et nous en avons discuter avant, non? Je ressens la même chose que toi."

Shouyou fut rassuré par ce que son petit ami venait de dire. Peut-être convaincraient-ils Tobio à eux deux et pas pour devenir leur client.

Le lendemain matin, Tobio se réveilla en remarquant qu'il n'était pas seul. Shouyou dormait niché au creux de ses bras, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres tandis que Kei faisait de même en l'enlaçant doucement par derrière. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière le firent rougir et ces douces étreintes... C'était déroutant et pourtant... J'aimerai que ça dure, pensa-t-il en s'endormant de nouveau, réconforté par cette chaleur si agréable.

Depuis le Karasuno avait repris de poil de la bête pour le plus grand bonheur de Daichi, Bokuto fut d'ailleurs très étonné de voir le Grand Roi en personne (ce qui faisait d'ailleurs ramener davantage de clientes) dans la clientèle d'Akaashi bien qu'il eut l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

De toute manière, Daichi et le patron du Shiratorizawa s'étaient mis d'accord au sujet de l'équitabilité de leurs clientèles respectives. "En tous cas, j'ai gagné mon pari Tetsu-kun, déclara-t-il au noiraud pendant qu'il s'occupait du bar, tu dois me cuisiner de bons steaks Salisbury pendant une semaine avec seulement un tablier comme habit.

\- D'accord Koutarou, soupira Tetsurou au comptoir bien que cela ne le gênait pas de le faire au fond, maintenant que j'y pense, le petit nouveau se débrouille bien. Je me demande pourquoi ses collèghes de Shiratorizawa le traitait de cette manière.

\- Ouais, renchérit Koutarou en essuyant quelques verres, je me le demande aussi, fit-il avant de s'adresser à une jeune fille qui venait de s'asseoir au comptoir, bonsoir mademoiselle, bienvenue au Karasuno.

\- Euh bonsoir, dit la jeune fille, pourrai-je avoir un rendez-vous avec votre numéro 1? J'ai entendu dire que personnd ne savait qui il était mais que ses services étaient excellents.

\- Ça dépend, rèpondit Tetsurou en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique, désirez-vous le soleil, l'ombre ou la lune?"

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère et de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Prochaine requête, UshiSaku. A bientôt. :)


End file.
